Water
by Noontodusk
Summary: Ares-Mikael/Baroona All Baroona wanted was a shower. Unfortunately, Mikael had something else in mind. Possible sequel to Torture.


Baruna could hear the C-class mercenaries training as he walked to the showers, thoughtfully munching on a crapit pie. In an act of hunger, he had stolen it from Ares' not-so-secret stash. It was still a mystery to him as to why his friend liked the shitty food so much, but for the moment he was thankful for it. Stopping in the middle of the walkway, Baruna quickly righted his spare change of clothes in his arms before setting off once again.

He only saw a few others on his journey to the washrooms, but he expected as much. The previous morning, the majority of the B-class mercenaries had set off on their latest assignment. The remaining B-ranks were training with the C-ranks in the fortress's main courtyard. The only rank that was free from training was Baruna's current class-the A-class, and so far he had only seen a handful of them pass by.

He waved to a passing A-rank before turning into the baths. They too, were nearly deserted save for a few other bathers. Baruna avoided the other mercenaries, hoping to evade the curious inquiries about his slave tattoo and found a shower in a rather remote corner of the building. Sighing, he placed his change of clothes on a neighboring bench and disrobed. Fully naked, he turned on his shower relaxing as the hot water hit his tense muscles. He listened quietly as drops of water hit the grimy floor, barely aware of the air's chilling caress upon his back.

Arms wrapped around him then, ensnaring him in a loving embrace. A kiss was planted on his collarbone, causing Baruna to moan softly. The moan elicited a chuckle from the man behind him. "I thought you were on a mission." Baruna said conversationally, pulling himself free from the other's arms. After all, it was difficult to wash when someone was clinging to you like a leech. Callused hands ran down his spine as he spoke, which was rather distracting and positively annoying.

"It was easy. Finished early." Michael's voice sounded from behind. Baruna frowned as Michael continued his way down his back, but didn't object. It was only when Michael's hands squeezed his ass that he began to protest.

"Michael, stop." He said sternly, though he ached for the other's touch this wasn't the place for it. It was too open.

But Michael didn't obey. "Why?" He asked, planting another kiss on Baruna's tattoo. A shudder ran down his lover's spine much to Michael's pleasure.

"Because…" Another kiss. "This isn't a good place." Baruna replied, moaning at the boy's caresses. Who knew such a cold guy could act so warm, so gently?

"Never stopped us before."

They both stood in silence for a bit, staring at each other. Water pitter-pattered down from the showerhead, soaking both of their naked bodies. Rivers of water ran down Michael's sculpted chest, and Baruna found himself having a hard time taking his eyes off it. It was almost painful when he finally did so, turning his head to the side, face flushed.

"Bastard." He muttered just loud enough for the other to hear. Michael smiled devilishly before biting his collarbone, savoring the moan that his partner made. Michael attacked Baruna's neck next, suckling and licking the boy's neck. As his mouth continued its assault on the neck, his hands busied themselves with pinching and twisting the nipples. Baruna's back arched in pleasure at the attention, moans spilling from his throat. Wrapping his legs around Michael's waist, he clawed at his back.

Michael felt Baruna's nails dig into his back but he didn't mind. All of his attention was on the mewls of pleasure emerging from that black-haired boy's heavenly mouth. As he watched those lips, he felt an aching pain in his groin. A low, throaty growl emitted from his throat as he bucked his hips, yearning to enter that perfect, tight ass. But, in order to do that, Michael needed leverage.

Baruna's back hit the washroom wall, the rough texture digging into his back. He gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain, but both of those feelings quickly went away as more waves of pleasure enveloped him. He leaned down, capturing Michael's lips in another kiss to which Michael answered happily. Deepening the kiss, Michael used one hand to search for soap, his hand fumbling about wildly until they found a bar of it and grabbed it.

Breaking away from the kiss, Michael slicked his pulsing cock with the soap. Baruna watched him, his own member painfully erect and needy. Once he was done, Michael threw the soap aside and grabbed Baruna by the hips. Then, in one pleasingly painful thrust, he entered him. Baruna stifled a cry, not wanting to risk the chance of someone finding them. He bit his fist to silence his sounds and hoped that the B-ranks weren't going to be done with training anytime soon.

Michael had taken Baruna's cock in his hands now, stroking it in time with his own thrusts. Baruna gave up trying to muffle his cries as Michael started this new sensation. Moans and gasps escaped his lips which only seemed to motivate Michael to quicken his pace until Baruna thought he would be driven through the wall.

It didn't take long before they both came. Panting, Michael leaned forward and placed a kiss on Baruna's head. Baruna smiled weakly, gently cupping his lover's face. They stayed like that until the bell rang, signaling the end of training for the C-ranks.

Slowly, Michael pulled out, turning off the shower as he did so. Gently placing Baruna back onto his feet, the blond walked over to his change of clothes. Baruna followed suit, fully aware of Michael's gaze upon his back. The ex-gladiator dressed himself slowly, smirking as he heard Michael's barely audible growls. He was pulling his shirt over his head when Michael grabbed his hips from behind. Baruna just smiled, ignoring the touch and continuing to dress himself. The lack of attention annoyed the other and in response he let a growl flow from his mouth. Baruna's smile broadened. The C-ranks were approaching the baths now, based on the volume of their incessant chatter. It wouldn't be much longer before they started to spill in.

Michael heard the oncoming crowd and reluctantly let go of his lover. Grumpily he watched as the black-haired boy gathered his old clothes. Michael could already feel the heat flow to his groin, his body already turned on by the reverse strip-tease. And the worst part was that Baruna knew it. The bastard knew he was getting aroused, and had used it against him. Grumbling to himself, he hastily put his shirt on and followed Baruna's example, escaping the showers just as the crowd of mercenaries poured in. Moving out of their way, Michael caught sight of the black-haired boy and smirked. But, instead of following him, he turned in the opposite direction. He was hungry.

And besides, he could always get back at Baruna at night.


End file.
